young pain and love
by RUNT AND MAGRIL
Summary: not the best at Summarys but ill do my best when a young omega meets a amazing but shy alpha what can go wrong and will there love hold through the hard times RUNT X MAGRIL, CLAUDETTE X FLEET (first chapter is short sorry)
1. Chapter 1

young pain and love chapter 1

Runt was enjoying the morning in jasper and was walking through the woods unsure of were he was at but didnt care he was just happy to be away from his brother and sister for a little bit, He was walking when he seen his friend Magril

"Hi magril" Runt said

"oh" Magril jumped not seeing him

"hi Runt" she whispers and smiles shyly

"um wanna go on a walk with me" Runt asked a little nervously

"hmm sure" She whispers

They walk to the vally and sit down by a tree

"so magril" Runt says

"yes" She says quietly

"i think your pretty" He says nervously

"aww thanks your handsome yourself" Magril Whispers

Runt smiled "well wanna go on a date" He asked

"yes... we can make it a double date, Your sister and Fleet are going on one tonight" Magril Whispers

"ok cool that sounds fun" Runt smiles

"ohh i love omegas" She whispers

"Then you must love me" Runt smiles

"yep" She whispers

"i love you to" Runt says back

She leans her head against his, They both smile

"Looks like someones in love" winston says walking toward them

"oh hey grandpa" Runt says

"hey.. arent you a northern wolf" Winston asked

"yes im magril, Nars is my dad" She whispers to runt the he tells him

"ohh yes you sprained your paw in the great games" Winston says

Magril nodded

Winston smiled "you are welcome when ever you like"

Runt smiled

"ok i best be leaving, and runt your parents and us are going to have a family dinner, magril and fleet are invited" Winston smiles and walks off

Magril smiled and kissed the side of Runts muzzle

"hehe" Runt giggled and kissed the side of hers

"aww your so cute" Claudette says walking toward them

"Claudette really" Runt says

"yes runt" Fleet says following her

"Ugh now the whole gang is here" Runt laughed a little causing magril to giggle a little

"i see you got magril to be happy" Fleet says

"yeah" Runt says

"hes so funny" MAgril says quietly

"yep hes a crazy omega" Claudette says

Magril smiles

"So what yall want to do" Fleet asked

"hide and seek" Runt asked

"Sure" They say

THey all run off and runt was counting

Runt was looking around when he heard fleet then runt turned around then looked brhind a rock and found fleet

"aww dang it" Fleet says

"haha your to loud" Runt says

they keep searching for claudette and Magril

"i wonder if shes in her spot" Fleet asked

"wheres that at" Runt asked

"follow me" Fleet says and the walk in to the vally to a small bush and find claudette

"haha found ya" Runt says

"awgh" Claudette moans and gets out of the bush

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Magril screams

"where was that" Runt says quickly the starts running toward the scream and finds her and was shocked...

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**HEHEHE CLIFFHANGER SORRY**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK...**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK **

**ILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON **

**GOODNIGHT FELLOW READERS**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Runt went next to her

"MAgril...oh my god, what happened" Runt asked looking at her Injured body

"i was trampled, my front leg is broken and my side hurts" She whispers

Runt looked at her side to see sevral cuts down her side, Her scream was loud enough that Nars was able to her and he came running

"RUNT WHAT DID YOU DO" Nars yelled growling

"Nothing i found her like this" Runt says almost crying

"AHH SHUT IT STUPID OMEGA" Nars yells and takes Magril and grabs fleet and he runs back to the northern pack

Runt was standing there shaking in fear, Claudette ran to him

"Runt are you ok" Claudette asked worried

Runt just stood there not saing anything

"Runt talk to me bro" Claudette says

"no" Runt says softly the falls over on the wet ground from the rain the had the night before

"Runt get up, she will be fine" Claudette says

He didnt not move at all

CLaudette picks him up and carries him back to the den

-IN THE DEN-

CLaudette walked in and put runt down who was shaking badly

"Runt" Stinky asked walking toward him

"Yes" Runt replyed with out looking at him

"are you ok" STinky asked

"ohh yeah sure never better" Runt lied

"Yeah right" Claudette says

"Runt you need to get some sleep" Stinky says

"Ok" Runt says and lays down and falls asleep along with the other pups

-NEXT DAY, REALLY EARLY MORNING AROUND 4 AM-

Runt woke up and left the den and went to a human camp cite and began taking some of the stuff and moving it to a spot for himself

He did this all day, Kate, Humphrey, Stinky and claudette where all looking for him but couldnt

-DURING THE NEXT FEW DAYS RUNT WAS MAKING A PLACE TO TAKE MAGIL TO TRY TO MAKE HER FEEL BETTER, THE WHOLE WESTERN PACK WAS IN HIGH ALERT TO TRY TO FIND RUNT-

-5 days later (that part you just read happened durning the 5 days)-

Stinky was walking to the Northern pack to see if Runt was there

He walked on the den

"Hey fleet hey magril" Stinky says

"Hey whats up" Fleet says looking at him

"Well since the accident runt has dissappared" Stinky says sadly

"What thats 5 days" MAgril says quietly

"Yeah i came here to see if any of you have seen him" Stinky asked

"We havent" Fleet says

"Ok thanks come tell us if you have" Stinky says then leaves

-20 minutes later around 6 pm-

Runt walk in the den weakly from not eating in a week

"Magril" Runt says softly

"Runt" She says

"come with me" Runt says

"ok hang on" MAgril says getting up and limping to him

"Why are you going" Fleet asked

"to a speacial place i made fro her" Runt says and helps magril walk

They walk for around 10 minutes to a spot where runt had stolen stuff from humans and put it in a empty den he had brought asmall recline chair and small Tv and a few other thingst to make it look nice

"Wow Runt this is Amazing" MAgril says

"Yep i did this all for you" Runt says smiling

He helped her in the chair, then got in next to her

"wow this chair is soft" Magril says

"Yeah, but not as soft as you" Runt says and cuddles with her

"Aww your so sweet" Magril says giggling

Runt and magril lay there for a whille just enjoying being with each other

"Wanna watch TV" Runt asked

"Whats that" Magril asked

"Ill show you" Runt says

He turns on tv then they watch a movie and afterward

Runt laid on his back and magril laid on top of him

"ohh Magril" Runt says nervously

"wanna try it" She asked

"O..Only if you want to" He says back nerously

(ill skip this part and typpe the lemon later)

Magril gets off him

"that was fun" Runt says

"Ohh yes i wanna do that again sometime" Magrl says

"Ok me to" He says

"your so big i couldnt even belive" MAgril says

"then you can belive now" Runt laughed and the both fell asleep cuddling

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**OMG WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NOW, COULD MAGRIL BE PREGNANT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND HAVE FUN**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

-NEXT DAY-

"MAGRIL, RUNT WHATS GOING ON HERE" Nars yelled

"uhh dad nothing i promise" Magril says

"You better not be lieing" Nars says

"Im not" Magril says

He growls

"Nars sir, i was just on a date with her and we fell asleep like this" Runt says

"hhmp" Nars says and leaves

"that was close" Magril says

"ohh yes to close" Runt says getting up

"wanna come to the western pack for today" Runt asked

"ohhh yes please" MAgril says happly

"i just noticed something" Runt says

"your talking out loud" Runt smile

"ohhh i guess i am" Magril smiles

They walk in to the western pack and to the den

"Runt" Kate says and hugs him

Magril smiled and watched the rest off his family hug him

"magril arent you in trouble" Humphrey asked

"yes but my dad let me go on a date with runt last nght and we desided to walk here" MAgril says

"Aww runts got a girlfriend" Claudette giggled

magrl smiled looking at her

"yep" Runt says

kate and humphrey smile

"so why were you out for 5 days" kate asked

"i was getting stuff for our date" runt says

"when was the last time you ate" Kate asked

"6 days ago" Runt says

"Runt come on and eat" Humphrey says and puts some meat in front of him

Runt eats it fast

"wow you must have been hungrey" Magril says

"yes i was very hungrey" he says

runt and magril go and play and have fun most of the day then come back in the evening

"hey RUnt and magril how was your day" Humphrey asked

"good " Magril says

"Magril your talking outloud now" Claudette says

"yeah runt was able to get me to" She smiles

runt walked in and laid down in his spot then magril laid next to him

kate humprey and stinky and claudette fall asleep, then magril and runt cuddle up with each other hugging and rubbing noses

-next day-

kate woke up and seen them

"uhh Magril Runt wake up" kate says

Runt lifted his head then jumped back "oh morning mom"

"morning" Magril says to kate

"what where you two doing" Kate says

"hugging" Magril says

"didnt look like that" Kate says

"We fell asleep like that" Runt says

**END OF CHAPTER 3 **

**VERY SHORT SORRY**

**SO WHAT DO YEE THINK, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND KEEP REVIEWING **

**HAAVE A GOOD DAY TODAY, I MIGHT TRY TO GET 1 OR 2 MORE CHAPTERS TODAY**


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

"guys you are still pups you dont need to be cuddling that much" Kate says

"ok fine" Runt says moving a little bit away from magril

kate laid down next to run putting her chest belly area against Runts back and laid a leg over both of them

"Kate" Magril says

"Yes" She replys

"you fur is soft" Magril says

"hehe yep yours is to" Kate says then strokes her back, Magril moaned softly in pleasure

Runt smiled and put his head in to her chest

MAgril smled and kised the top of his head, as Runt slowly fell asleep again

"Its to early for him" Kate says

"oh, does he not normally get up early" Magril asked

"Nope he sleeps in like his dad, it a Omega thing i assume" Kate says

"hehe, i never thought i would be dating a omega" MAgril says

"yeah it was the same for me to" Kate says

"there somuch fun though" Magril says

"ohh yes, theres one thing im scared about" Kate says

"whats that" MAgril asked

"promise not to tell runt this" Kate asked

"i promise" MAgril says

"Humphrey, Runts dad, he has been sick and getting weak...He doesnt have a long time to live" kate says

Magril stayed quiet " oh..."

"He has been not showing his sickness though, so its hard to tell he has it" Kate says

"oh so the pups dont know" Magril asked

"No" Kate says

"ok" MAgril says

"im scared that runt will go in to depression, him losing his dad, then being the only omega in the family might cause him issues at Omega school" Kate says starting to sound sad

"Kate it will be ok ill be with him" Magril says

Runt started to wake up

"Runt you have omega school today" Kate says

"ughh" He moans

"i know come on ill carry you there" Kate says

"BYe runt" Magril says

"bye" Runt says as kate took him to meet lily

there were 4 othere omega pups there they were all bigger then runt

"Hi runt" Lily says as kate put him down

"Hi" He says

"ill see ya later sis" Kate says

"see ya" Lily says and kate leaves

Runt sits in the middle of the other omegas who were talking and playing before school started and he just stayed there quiet not saying anything as the others left him out

"ok omegas calm down" Lily says as the omegas stoped and sit facing her

"do you remember what berries we can eat" Lily asked

they all answered correctly excpt runt who just sits there quietly

"Runt are you ok" Lily asked

He nods yes

"come on we are going on a little trip" Lily says

They follow Lily on a path through the woods runt stayed behind a little ways

Lily was asking diffrent questions about the stuff around them when she realized Runt wasnt answering any questions

"Runt" Lily says

He looked at her

"Why arent you answering questions" Lily asked

"I dont know" He says with like no expression in his voice

"Runt, you are not allowed to go play during lunch and you have to stay after today" Lily says

runt looked at her but didnt say anything

-lunch time-

there was a caribou laying there and the omegas ate then went and played except for lily who was watching them all and runt who was laying down a little was away, he didnt eat

"Runt you need to eat" Lily says

Runt sighed and shakes his head no

Magril was watching all of this from on top of the vally

Lily went to runt and picked him up and put him by the food, he still didnt eat

"Runt whats wrong" Lily asked

"Nothing" Runt says quietly

-end of lunch-

they go back in the woods and the same thing that happened in the morning happens again

-end of day-

"Runt stay here" Lily says

"UGHH" He moans

"Runt you have to pass a test to go home" Lily says

"Ugh'' He moans

Lily starts asking some questions about the forest runt said nothing th whole tes he didnt say a answer

kate walked down to them to see Lily was obvisly furtrated

"Runt whats going on" Kate asked

he looked kinda sad "i wanna go home" He says sounding down

"you can go" Lily says

runt walks home

"Runt whats wrong" Kate asked walking next to him

" heard what you and magril said this morning" He says

"ohh runt uhh its gonna be ok" Kste says

"i dont want dad to die" He says

"hes strong he will be there for you" Kate says

"really" Runt asked

"YEs" kate says

They walk homw slowly ans surely but when they get there they could here stinky and claudette crying

"NOOOOOO" Runt yelled and collapsed in the ground next to his dads dead body, he was crying hard

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**SAD CHAPTER I KNOW...**

**SO HOWS LIFE? REVEIW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK **

**HAVE A GOOD DAY AND A GOOD CHRISTMAS WITCH IS TOMORROW**


	5. Chapter 5

ch ap te r 5

Runt laid there on the ground sad unable to talk as kate was crying over humphrey Stinky and Claudette were also crying, Fleet was comforting Claudette,

"Runt it will be ok" Magril says laying next to him kissing him

Runt laid there crying softly

"Runt please it will be ok" Magril says

Kate looked over at magril then looked at claudette

"Magril, Claudette come here" Kate says and walks yo the back of the den

"Yes mom" Claudette asked as magril followed her back to kate

"Both of you lay on your backs" Kate says

The roll on there backs and kate feels there bellys

"...Your both pregnant" Kate says shocked

There was a awkward silence

"Im what" MAgril asked again

"YOur both gonna have pups" kaye says and goes and lays down

Humphrey started moving again

"Dad, your not dead" Runt says

"No i just passed out" Humphrey says

magril runs to runt and tackles him

"YOU GOT ME PREGNANT" Magril yells

Claudette runs and pulls magril off and calms her down but runt ran outside and was crying

Runt was walking in to the vally as it was starting to get dark trying to find his hiding spot, He finds it after sevral minutes of looking, he goes in the smal den that was only big enough for 1 wolf or two pups, he lays down ad falls asleep

Magril was sad along with claudette and stinky and kate and humphrey and Fleet, they all laid together.

_Next day-

Magril left the den befor anyone to go find runt and she knew were his hiding dpot was so seh went there first and seen him laying there asleep, she went in there and laid there next to him before seeing a cut down his side that was bleeding

"Runt" MAgril says waking him up

"Huh" He moans

"What happened" She asked

Runt pointed at a rock in the wall that was sticking out and it had blood on it

"Oh are you ok" MAgril asked

"Yes" Runt says sounding bored

"sorry about last night" MAgril says

"Its ok" Runt says sounding dull

"Runt whats wrong" MAgril asked

"Im scared to be a dad" Runt says

"Oh babe dont" She says sweetly and kissed him

Runt smiled "ill try not to be"

MAgril pulled her body against his "oh your warm" MAgril says

"Your soft" Runt says as magril cuddled her head in to his chest

"Hey runt wanna try that thing again some time" Magril asked

"Sure, but only while your pregnant so you dont get pregnant again" Runt says

"Oh yep. at least till were older" Magril says

Runt smiled and kissed her

MAgril smiles

"So whats are plans for today" RUnt asked

"Nothin, just me and you time" Magril smiles

"Best day ever" Runt says and pulls her on top of him

"Oh hehe, ohh i love you runt" Magril says sweetly and smiles

"Love you to" runt smiles and kisses her passionatly

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

**SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING IM ON A BREAK BUT I PLAY BASKETBALL AND THERE LIKE PRACTICE EVERY DAY SO ILL TRY TO GET 1 OR TWO MORE CHAPTERS UP TODAY **

**PLEASE REVIEW IT GIVE ME MORE CONFINDECE TO KEEP GOING AND THINKS TO EVERY THAT HAS REVIEW AND **

**:) HAPPY NEW YEARS :)**


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Runt and Magril stay there all day cuddling and talking to each other

_that evening/night-

Runt and magril were on there way home, when the heard some loud thunder and seen big lightning and it started to rain

"Dang it" Runt says as it begains to Hail

"Oww" MAgril whines

"Here Magril get under me" Runt says as magril lays down and he climbed on top of her and prevented hail from hitting her as the hail got to golf ball size

"oww" Runt moans getting hit over and over

Then a baseball size one hit his neck...

"runt are you ok" MAgril asked

No answer

"Runt" She asked again

No answer

the storm went away slowly and she ran with runt on her back to kate and humphreys den

"Kate Humphrey" Magril says loudly and lays runt on the ground

Kate ran to humpjrey to see all the little cuts and bruses on his body

"ohhh my god...was he out durning the hail storm" Kate asked

"He saved me" SHE says

Kaye does some work to him that she had learned from her own mom, Eve.

Kate finds some stuff she had stole from a human medcical truck

kate put a small neck brace on him because his neck was broken

"His neck is broken" kate says

"Will he be ok, before there born" She asked

"Maybe" Kate says

Runt was looking kind sad

"Runt are you ok" magril asked

"ughhhh i hurt" He moans

"it will be ok runt" KAte says

"ok" Runt moans in pain

-next day-

Kate was taking runt to omega school

once they arrive she puts him down and she leaves

runt wasnt able to look up beacuse of his neck he could only look down so it was hard for him to see where he was going.

"ok class we are going to explore for the next few months" lily says

they all follow but runt was running in to stuf as he was walking the other pups started maling fun of him and making him run in to stuff

After a while runt just lays down and lily who was leading the pups had gottin about 25 feet away from runt when she looks back and sees runt laying down

"Runt come here" Lily says

He walks slowly to her and the kept going

"now lets run" Lily says as the start running the other pup started made runt run full speed in to a tree causing runt to collpase

lily didnt know and the other pups kept going

they ran for about a hour the lily looked back,

"wheres runt" lily asked

the pups said "i dont know"

Lily took off running back down the trail as fast as she could when she found runt laying on the ground in pain

"Runt what happened" Lily asked worried

"IM ok" He says weakly

Lily runs him to kate

"kate i found runt laying on the ground he says hes hurt" lily says

Kate takes runt and fixes the brace

"Better thank you mom" Runt says

"Welcome" KAte smiles

Magril walks to runt

"Hey runt hows your neck" MAgril asked

"Bad.. it hurts a lot more" Runt says

"Dont worry it will go away" Magril says

Runt puts a paw on her belly (witch was a little bigger), magril smiles

"Magril are you pregnant" Lily asked

"Yeah..." she says

"Wow kinda young dont you think" Lily asked

"yeah" Magril says

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

**SO WHAT DID YALL THINK **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE **

**TWO REVIEWS EQUALS A NEW CHAPTER**

**4 REVIEWS MAKE 2 NEW CHAPTERS**


End file.
